Xiaolin Affairs!
by killua rox 123
Summary: Its a great day when suddenly a new student, Alicia shows up! on top of that rai likes her a lot. Especially sice for some odd reason they are the same elemnt! After their first encounter Jack sees the newest love of his life,Alicia! RaixOc JackxOc
1. The New arrival

**A/N**: Hey there! Just dropped by with yet another of my random fan fictions! This one I am in it! Whooohoo! Oh and I am sorry this might be bad. This is out of my writing style (I write full blown comedy while this one has romance and comedy with some drama to add to it.) Remember everyone R&R makes me a happy girl. And….

**Raimundo**: C'mon stop rambling and get to the story!

**Me**: Fine! Now get yourself into the story!

**Raimundo**: okay!

**Me**: alright! Let's get it started.

It was a warm sunny day where Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Kimiko were doing their training. Dojo and Master Fung were watching. Well mostly master Fung because Dojo was just watching because he was bored and never paid attention. At the moment the four Apprentices were fighting each other. It was Clay against Raimundo and Omi against Kimiko. First match was Raimundo against Clay.

"Get into positions you two." Master Fung called and the two got ready. "Ready set go!" he called. Raimundo started it off with a kick and Clay blocked it.

"Seismic kick Earth!" Clay cried and the earth grabbed Rai's ankles. "Whadda you think now? You're trapped worse than a rattlesnake under a boulder" Clay asked. (A/N sorry if I am not as good as the real Clay)

"Not bad, Typhoon boom wind!" he said and he was able to break free. In that gust of wind it wrapped around Clays body and threw him in the air. Raimundo dropped the wind and let him fall for a second before he caught Clay again with the air and dropped him gently. Raimundo laughed. "I win!" He cried and jumped in the air.

"God job Raimundo" Master Fung said and the two boys left the area where Omi and Kimiko were. The other two got on.

"Alright go!" Dojo said.

"You may be strong but you are but a girl" Omi said. Kimiko's bad temper got in and she got pissed.

"Okay then Judeli Fire!" She yelled as fore encircled her and made a ball of inferno around her. She made the ball go over her head and threw it at Omi. It was so big that the fire encircled him. Since he was a dragon of the water, he cried out,

"Tornado strike Water!" the fire did not touch him, or so he thought. The fire died out and he stopped the water flow. Kimiko stood there. "What are you staring at?" Omi asked, Kimiko pointed at his sleeve and he jumped. "Ack! Fire! Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!" He cried and ran in circles, forgetting his water element. Omi noticed the pond and ran as fast as humanly possible to it and dived in. (A/n: yes he is so small he could dive in) He came up coughing.

"You okay little dude?" Raimundo asked. Omi coughed a little bit more.

"Yes I think I am alive and punching." Omi said.

"I think you mean alive and kicking." A strange voice said. The Wudai warriors, Master Fung and Dojo turned around. There stood in the entrance a teen girl about 14 with long brown hair and pale skin with brown eyes. She had a slim red t-shirt and blue jeans with a black zip-up hoodie. Her arms were crossed and had a wristband on each wrist. Next to her were various bags of different sizes. Master Fung walked towards her.

"Hello there. How are you?" Master Fung asked and the girl shook his hand.

"Fine thanks. Nice to meet you." She replied. And Dojo walked over.

"I told you I would give you a ride." Dojo reminded her.

"I know. I did not want to bother you though. And I don't know how my parents would react if I told them a Dragon was coming to our house to pick me up and bring me to monk school. She thinks this is a foreign exchange program except they don't think they are getting someone from where we are." She explained with a chuckle.

"That's pretty sneaky." Raimundo said walking over to the girl. _She's pretty cute _he thought to himself. "Hello my name is-"

"Raimundo, yea I know all of you and what to expect. You like to play a prank here and there right? Wind element too?"

"Guilty." Raimundo said.

"Brazil too?" She asked.

"Yup." Raimundo said

"I want to go there someday." she said with a sigh

"I would love to take you there someday" he said.

"Great. Now where are the other ones, hmmm, oh there they are." She pointed out and walked over with Raimundo behind her. She looked at the others.

"Hmmmm a girl with black hair. I know, Kimiko right?" The girl asked and Kimiko answered.

"Yup that's me Kimiko Tohomiko." Kimiko replied happily.

"Fire element and a temper to match?" She asked.

"What? Where did you hear that from? I may have the fire element but I have no temper." Kimiko said defensively.

"That's okay I am just saying what the letter said. This is why I am asking to get the facts strait." She explained and walked over to the next person. "Hmmmm…. Tall and a Cowboy hat. No other than Clay right?" She asked

"Yup. Clay Bailey at your service." He said with a tip of his hat.

"Big time cowboy with skills to match. Earth element?" She asked.

"Well I am Earth element. I guess my cowboy roping aint to bad." Clay said modestly with a little blush.

"You'll have to teach me." The girl said and went to the last warrior.

"Omi?" she asked.

"Yes it is me! The greatest Xiaolin warrior!" He said getting a bit of a swelled head. She looked at Omi.

"Well you're smaller than I expected and I guess when they said ego they meant it." She said flatly with a smile.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN EGO!" Omi exploded.

"Of course not." She said.

"Hey since you know about us why not tell us about you." Raimundo said.

"Well my name is Alicia and I used to live in New York. I love to mess around with anyone and I always can throw a bit of sarcasm your way." Alicia said.

"Do you have an element?" Kimiko asked.

"Yup." Alicia said.

"What one? Lightning or " Omi started.

"Wind." She said.

"But that's my element." Raimundo said.

"Isn't that strange?" Dojo said as he walked over.

"That's possible?" Clay asked Master Fung that was.

"Actually this is the first time it has happened." Master Fung said.

"It's weird." Alicia said. "I only found out last month at home. I was sitting watching TV alone and I was thinking about the wind and I found out I was floating." Alicia explained.

"Haven't you been training too?" Master Fung asked.

"Yea watch this." Alicia said. " Wudai star wind!" Alicia said and a gigantic wind came and picked up her bags and brought them over. "See?" she asked excided.

"You're a Wudai warrior in a month?" Clay asked.

"Yea I know." Alicia said with a blush.

"But it took me so long and I am only an apprentice." Omi complained.

"Well Omi some people are faster than others." Alicia said patronizing and patting his shoulder with a smile.

"You know what? Why don't the four of you give our newest member a tour of the temple? But first you should bring her to her room. Raimundo you take her there and they will meet back where we are now okay?" Master Fung instructed.

"Sounds good to me." Alicia and Raimundo said. Alicia picked up the bags and Raimundo took some.

"Thanks." Alicia said as they walked away. As for the others they sat at a bench. Kimiko looked confused,

"What is wrong?" Clay asked.

"I don't know." Kimiko said

"Wait. Are you jealous?" Clay asked.

"No! What would give you that idea?" Kimiko said defensively. _Am I?_ She thought.

**Me:** Ha! The end of chapter 1! You think that is it didn't you? Well you are wrong, DEAD WRONG. I have many more to torture you with… walks away with evil laughter

**Rai:** eep


	2. Putting away some things

Hey I am back with chapter two! I am so excided that I am adding on! Most of my fan fictions are really short like one shots but this one is going to be long don't you worry! And…

**Raimundo**: You're rambling again.

**Me:** and you're not in the right place again Stare

**Rai:** walks away

**Me**: Good. Now remember readers…. R&R!!! . 

Raimundo and Alicia continued to walk and they got into the temple.

"It's really cool here." Alicia said amazed.

"Yea I guess so." Raimundo said. At the moment Master Fung came walking over.

"Oh young Monks I forgot to tell you where Alicia's room will be" He said.

"Yea that might be nice." Alicia said.

"Well it is right next to yours Raimundo Alright? But this might only be temporary in this room I heard you're parents are giving the temple money so you can get a better room along with the other monks. Am I correct?" Master Fung said.

"Yea," Alicia said. "C'mon Raimundo lets go!" She said tugging his arm. The two dragons of the wind ran off giggling down the hall.

"This is going to be fun" Master Fung said walking in the opposite direction. Now back to the other two. They ran down the halls laughing.

"But you can't keep up!" Raimundo yelled quickening his pace.

"I bet I can!" Alicia said and ran faster Alicia was coming up behind Raimundo. "Let's make this interesting. If either of us win the loser that's you has to do something of the winner's that's me choice." Alicia said with a grin.

"I think you have the winner and loser mixed up but yeah! Bring it on!" Raimundo said and ran even faster. Raimundo however had two advantages. 1, he knew the temple like the back of his hand and 2, he was on soccer. Alicia had no interest in sports to play and she had never been to the temple. But that never stopped Alicia from trying. Alicia kept up but in the end Raimundo beat her. "Ha! I Win!" He cried.

"Yea yea I know." Alicia said walking in catching her breath. He looked inside her 'room' "What? This is what you guys call a room?" She asked. "Good thing my parents are giving this school money to make better rooms because I don't know how long I would last in here." Alicia said.

They dropped Alicia's stuff in the corner of her room and Raimundo helped her unpack.

"You know," Raimundo started while hanging up a small picture.

"Yea?" Alicia asked putting away some clothes.

"I never got my end of the bet." He said with a smile.

"Right. What do you want?" She asked and looked at him. Raimundo sat there for a second when an Idea popped into his head. Raimundo said nothing but pointed to his cheek. Alicia rolled her eyes. "What?" She asked

"You know what I want." Raimundo said. Alicia went a little pink.

"Oh only because you won and I honor bets" She said and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Happy?" She asked. Raimundo blushed a little.

"Yes actually." He said with a smile.

"Great" Alicia said and finished up. "C'mon sparky lets go to the others." She said pulled Raimundo up. Raimundo had a little panic attack. _What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Should I have asked for the kiss so early? Oh man, _Thoughts raced though his head as the two of them walked back though the halls. "You okay?" Alicia asked looking at Raimundo.

"Yea of course. Why would you think something different?" Raimundo answered.

"Okay just checking." Alicia said. She looked outside a window and saw one of the gardens. "Wow that garden is really pretty." She marveled at the garden.

"Meet me there after dinner." Raimundo said. "It looks the best during sunset and I think it is a great place for us to hang out. You know the two of us." He said.

"That sounds nice. I'd love to do that." Alicia said. _Phew, I am out f the clear. She doesn't hate me. _ Raimundo thought and had a sigh of relief. "Hey there they are!" Alicia called out running towards the others.

**ME**: bwhahahahahahahahaha! Evil laugh Now you must suffer the cliffhanger as I had to deal with all of your stories! Evil laugh (again) I now have my revenge! Lightning crash

**Raimundo**: Hold me! jumps into some random persons arms

**Random person**: uhhhhhh…. Sure……

**Me**: stops laughter what are you doing here?

**Random person**: I have no clue actually. Drops Raimundo

**Raimundo**: You're not very nice.

**Random person**: to friggin bad.

**Me**: Don't be mean to my Rai! Attacks random person and kills that person

**Random person**: xx

**ME**: Evil laughter once again

Raimundo: run away to next chapter witch is coming very very soon! (I hope)


	3. A little tour

Chapter three coming at you! This time I a not going to do the same skit again cause now it is getting kind of old.

**Clay:** you can say that again

**Me:** who said you could join in? Have you read the signs? No entrance allowed!

**Clay**: well then how come Rai got to join?

**Me**: did I say he could. I was yelling at him before too!

**Rai:** Whatcha doing here Clay?

**Clay**: how come he gets to come in?

**ME**: he's not supposed to! Now both of you get back to that story before I rip your heads off!

**Rai & Clay:** walk away emoish

**Me**: now back to the story…

"Hey there Alicia what took you so long?" Clay asked as Alicia ran over with Raimundo tailing behind.

"Hey yourself. And we decided I should unpack in that slit of space you four call a room" Alicia said.

"It is actually pretty big." Omi said.

"That's because you're three feet tall" Alicia said and smiled. . "Just kidding."

"I hope so" Omi pouted.

"Anyway," Kimiko interrupted. "Let's do the tour before it gets too late. Dinner's almost done by now."

"Alrighty then let's get this play on the street!" Omi said getting up. Alicia giggled.

"I think you mean let's get this show on the road." Raimundo corrected.

"That too!" Omi said and started to walk. The others followed along. Kimiko was almost like a tour guide as they walked along.

"And here we see the entrance which you are familiar with, and here is the fountain you saw Omi dive into and you will probably see Rai fall into many times during your stay here. And here is-" Kimiko was interrupted by Raimundo's hand waving and Alicia's muffled laugh. "Yes Raimundo?" he asked.

"Do we get any bathroom breaks Mrs. Tour guide m'am?" He asked. Alicia and Clay burst out as Kimiko got pissed. Omi was oblivious to the joke so he just looked at Clay confused.

"Well maybe if we pass by the bathrooms you can do your stuff." Kimiko said a little annoyed.

"Okay." Rai said looking as innocent as a prankster could be.

"I think I would rather ask questions instead of a story behind each monument of the place please Kimi." Alicia said as polite as she could.

"Okay then." Kimiko said.

"I bet you would have liked me to guide instead." Omi said.

"Of course. You are the best tour guide of them all." Alicia said

"See Kimiko? I should have been the guide. Even Alicia said so." Omi said to Kimiko.

"I think she was being sarcastic little partner." Clay said.

"What's sarcastic?" Omi asked.

"Hmmm, how to explain the wonders of sarcasm." Alicia pondered. As she pondered everyone walked. Alicia lost the thought and went off. As time passed they heard Master Fung yell out

"Dinner!" Clay could hear the D word from miles away and ran over to where the 'dinning room' was. Alicia almost had the appetite of Clay and she quickly followed. Behind were Raimundo, then Omi and last Kimiko. They had reached dinner.

**Me**: You're done reading this chapter! Wait until next chapter for dinner! Hahahahahahahahahahaha

**Omi**: you're evil like chase.

**ME**: how do you all get in here! This is my room.

**Naruto**: hello? Oops sorry I thought this was the new ramen shop. sees my ramen and grabs it YOINK!

**Me**: hey! That's mine! You're not even in the right show! Grr….. chases Naruto

**Raimundo**: Now that she is gone I have one thing to say… I PWN YOU ALL!

**Kimiko**: that's chat speak smart one. This is fan fiction

**Raimundo**: too bad. I have always wanted to do that!

**Kimiko**: you are so weird

**Clay**: looks in room See! Everyone is in here except me!


	4. Dinner with a side of interuption

**Me:** walks in from last chapter phew, Naruto runs fast when he has ramen at stake. Looks in room to see all of the monks in there being a pain in the butt WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY PARENTS WILL DO IF THEY SEE YOU HERE!

**Omi:** it was his fault! Points to Raimundo

**Me:** I don't care whose fault it is! GET OUT! Go into the next chapter before I forget about you and the whole story is about me and Master Fung and Dojo!

**Apprentices**: run away

**Me**: ha. I knew that would work.

All of the monks ran in and sat down. All around the table were assortments of all different kinds of food. Everyone looked at the food. Clay grabbed as much meat as he could pile on his plate, Kimiko grabbed for a slice of pizza, Raimundo took a few pieces of chicken that clay couldn't get his hands on, Omi grabbed rice (Mr. Vegetarian) and Alicia grabbed some chicken too.

"Wow there is so many things I haven't tried." Omi said.

"Well I guess you haven't been to America any time around" Alicia said.

"Yes I have! Many times! But we don't eat there. We just go there to pick up shen gon wu." Omi said.

"Right those." Alicia said.

"You know what shen gon wu are?" Kimiko asked.

"Well to a point. Master Fung sent me a letter telling me all about them and how to use them and if they get into the wrong hands and such." Alicia said taking a bite.

"Did he tell you about those people who were the wrong hands?" Clay asked.

"Erg…no." Alicia said. Suddenly a crash was heard.

"Well here they come now." Rai said getting up. The others ran off to the vault to see Jack and Wuya in the vault carrying various shen gon wu.

"To late Xiaolin Losers! The wu is mine!" Jack called with his helio-bot going into action.

"Not on my clock!" Omi cried, Raimundo sweat dropped.

"Dude, not on my watch" he corrected.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Omi said.

"But before I go," Jack interrupted. "Who are you?"

"I am, Alicia!" she cried up towards Jack. "And I'll make sure you remember me! Wudai star wind!" At that second a gust of wind encircled Jack spinning him in circles and dropping every single shen gon wu. He was lowered right in front of Alicia. She punched him in the stomach and then used wind to make him soar out. Wuya approached Alicia

"If you ever feel like you want to be evil come by sometime. You're a lot better than jack." Wuya said and floated off. The apprentices ran up to Alicia.

"That was amazing!" Raimundo said. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know I just did. I have trained a lot and I got stronger so yea." Alicia said.

"Well little missy it sure is a good thing you're around." Clay said.

"Yes, you are our secret weapon, even though you are but a girl" Omi said to find that Kimiko and Alicia pounced on Omi and attacked him.

"He really needs help" Clay said.

"Yet he almost deserves it" Raimundo said with a laugh. After a minute of torture Rai pulled off Alicia and Clay took off Kimiko. Kimiko was fighting back where Alicia cooled down pretty fast. Omi was on the ground twitching. The four left him. They knew he was just over reacting. Well everyone except Alicia. They reassured her and they left the vault after closing it up. Raimundo leaned in and whispered to Alicia

"Hey its after dinner I'll meet you in our spot in oh say a half hour." Alicia smiled and whispered back

"Sure thing" She looked at the other two. "Man I am really tired" she started aloud. "Being stuck on that plane, and then beating the crap out of a wimp and Omi I am tired out. I'll see you later." She waved and walked off.

"I think I will too" Raimundo said taking Alicia's lead. Clay looked at Kimiko.

"Might as well hit the hay stack. See you in the morning" Clay said, leaving Kimiko. Kimiko did not want to sleep so she decided to go off to the fountain where Omi dived in.

_Back with Jack…_

Jack was flown off far out of the temple and then he had to fly back with a nagging helin witch behind him

"How could you pull such a foolish act as that? I mean really…" Wuya wouldn't stop for a second. Well she did not have to because she did not have lungs. Jack would usually yell back but today he was able to tune her out. They got back to Jack's house and into the basement. Wuya continued to talk on and on and on. "Are you even listening to me!" she asked floating over to him.

"No. Not really" Jack replied with a sigh. Wuya roared

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO NOT REALLY?" Usually Jack would kick into his wimp mode but today he was off. "What is wrong with you?" Wuya asked.

"Nothing" Jack said with yet another sigh.

"If you won't tell me I'll find out my self!" Wuya yelled and floated inside his head. Jack, realizing what Wuya had done thrashed around his head wildly.

"GET OUT!" he yelled. After a minute Wuya came out in total shock. "You don't know do you right?" he asked timidly. After a minute of silence Wuya got back together and went right up to Jack.

"YOU LOVE ALICIA!" she roared. Jack fell on his knees. He nodded silently.

**Me:** bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahha! A love triangle! I love it!

**Jack:** Nooooo! Raimundo is more popular than me!

**Raimundo**: laughs

**Me**: Alicia doesn't go by popularity

**Jack**: Then I have a chance!

**Me**: how come you two are fighting over who gets Alicia in the story?

**Raimundo**: Because I always get the girl and Jack, well first he never gets the girl and two; Jack is never in any romance story unless it is yoai.

**Jack**: you are in a lot of yoai Rai so stop talking.

**Me**: but you two are paired more often than not I'll show you,

**Jack and Rai**: run away

**Me**: finally.


	5. Rai's meeting with a twist

**Me**: chapter 5 chapter 5 chapter 5! Yay! And you know what else? I am alone! Finally. Turns around to see jack AUGGHH! Go away! Go to the story or else!

**Jack**: walks away sulking

**Me**: now chapter 5 of Xiaolin affairs!

_Back in the temple_

Alicia was busy getting ready. She didn't do much except put on a little eyeliner and lip gloss and change her t shirt into a light blue tank top with a different black zip-up hoodie. This one had red on the inside of the hood. Raimundo just sat in the garden waiting for Alicia. He was waiting when he noticed Master Fung walking by.

"Why Hello young Raimundo. What brings you here?" he asked politely.

"Oh nothing. Thought I would get some fresh air" Raimundo lied. He took a deep breath

"Alright young monk I will leave you to get your fresh air." Master Fung said with a smile and left. As soon as he was out of site he saw Alicia and Raimundo waved. She waved back and came over. She sat next to him on the bench.

"Hey I am here" Alicia said with a smile. Raimundo looked into her eyes.

"I know." Raimundo said.

"So what did you want us to meet here for?" Alicia asked.. Raimundo sighed.

"Alicia I-" Raimundo started when he heard something. "What's that sound?" He asked.

"What?" Alicia asked getting up.

"No." Raimundo said to himself.

"What?" Alicia asked anxious.

"A little someone came to steal our wu again." He answered running. _Of all the times you could have come Jack right now is the worst. _ He thought to himself. Alicia ran along side him. When they got there Alicia and Rai noticed that the vault had been untouched. "What? I thought he would be here." Rai said a little uneasy. "Where could he be?"

"I wouldn't stoop so low as to steal the same thing twice in one night Raimundo, you should know that" Jack said coming down. "JACKBOTS ATTACK RAIMUNDO!" he cried as ten jackbots came out of the sky and towards there target forgetting about Alicia. _Why only me? _ Rai thought as he kicked one to bits. Alicia looked around and was a bout to help Rai when Jack snuck behind Alicia and grabbed her.

"Hey what are you doing get off! Wudai-" Alicia was cut off when Jack interrupted but covering her mouth with tape and roping her arms and legs together.

"I don't think so. If I go down you go down to." Jack said. "Jackbots! Go away. Thank you Raimundo for keeping her safe." He finished and ran off on his helio-bot with a struggling Alicia in her arms laughing.

"Alicia!" Raimundo cried out and fell to the ground. This time he made better robots that with 10 flying at you he couldn't stand a chance. "No, not today," he said quietly. At that moment Clay came running over. Clay kneeled down.

"What's the matter partner?" Clay asked.

"Jack. He" Rai started

"What? Jack was here?"

"Yes. He"

"Where is he?"

"Gone. And he"

"With the wu?"

"No, and would you let me finish my sentence already?" Rai said angrily.

"Well, what is it? Did you kick his butt" Clay asked.

"No he threw the bigger robots I couldn't shake off. He didn't take the wu either. Instead he kidnapped Alicia" Raimundo said

"WHAT!?!" Clay asked surprised. "We have to get her back. " Clay said.

"I know. But why did he want to take Alicia is my question. When he sent out his robots he only had them attacked me not her" Raimundo explained.

"That's going to be hard" Clay said. "But I bet we can do it. Let's just hope Jack doesn't hurt Alicia." Clay said pulling up Rai.

_With Jack and Alicia…_

_I did it! Now what to do first? _Jack though with a smile. At this point Alicia knew she couldn't do anything until she was on the ground safe and could beat Jack up. So she lay there in Jack's arms waiting for him to say something. Jack was just to busy in his thoughts.. _ I know exactly what I'll do. _She thought and then she sighed

"Yeah?" Jack asked out of his little trance.

"I am so hungry" Alicia said.

"Fine if you want I'll see if I can make something when we get back to my place." Jack said.

"Okay, wait did you say you have a home? With beds?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, a house has beds" Jack replied matter-of-factly.

"Good. I thought I would have to sleep on a mat." Alicia said. At that they started to lower.

"We are here." Jack said and pointed to his house. _ Well I guess for an evil jerk wad for stealing me away from the temple my first day, he isn't so bad. _Alicia thought. She tried to get down when she forgot she was tied up too. _Yeah he is a jerk wad for tying me up. _

"You know it would be a whole lot better if you didn't tie me up like this." Alicia said.

"Then if I didn't you would have escaped and hurt me with your wind." Jack said. "I still hurt from the last punch you gave me. On top of that I bruise easily." Jack whined.

"Hey I went easy on you. It would have hurt more if I was serious, trust me." Alicia said. "Now quit your complaining and bring me inside." She complained moving around. Jack, with Alicia in his arms, walked inside of the house.

**Jack**: I Win! Ha take that Raimundo!

**Rai:** you idiot! This is only the beginning. I have a feeling this one might take a while.

**Jack**: don't discourage me now because I actually did something right in a fan fiction! Yes!

**Me**: but you did do something wrong.

**Jack**: What?

**Me**: YOURE IN MY ROOM! GET OUT!!!

**Jack and Raimundo**: run away quarreling

**Me:** Stupid boys.


	6. Alicia and Jack: A rescue mission

**Me**: All alone! Finally! But I guess I am a little lonely, Wow do I really miss them?

**Jack**: (walks in timidly)

**Me:** Jack! I just began to get lonely! (Glomps)

**Jack:** you okay Alicia? By now you're usually yelling at me to get out.

**Me**: Not today Jack!

Jack and Alicia got inside the house. He put her on a chair inside the kitchen then untied her.

"Thanks" Alicia said getting up and stretching. "It was a little tight"

"It was? Oh, Sorry about that." Jack apologized.

"What? Evil people don't usually apologize." Alicia said a little surprised. At the moment Wuya came in Alicia sat down and put the ropes up to her chest and on her lap.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" Wuya screamed.

"Well-I-Uh" Jack said trying to look for an answer.

"He kidnapped me" Alicia said with a sigh pretending the ropes were still on her

"You _actually_ did something right?" Wuya asked. And stared at Alicia who was still looking tied up. "I can't believe this!" she said and floated away. Jack looked at her.

"You _helped _me?" Jack asked.

"You helped me too so I guess we are even. Alicia said throwing off the loose ropes. Jack just nodded.

"So you said you were hungry right?" Jack asked and Alicia nodded. He walked over to a counter and picked up a phone. "Pizza sound good to you?" he asked.

"Sure" Alicia said. Jack made the order and within twenty minutes, it came. Jack trying to show his evil side stole the pizza and slammed the door. He laughed. Alicia tried to say something but nothing came out. After his laughing fit he brought her downstairs into his supposed 'lair' and he put the pizza down on the table and took out a slice and took a bite. "How is it?" Alicia asked grabbing a slice herself.

"It's good. Better than last time." Jack said. Alicia took a bite

"I guess so but nothing compares to New York's Pizza." Alicia said.

"So what do you want to do for now?" He asked.

"Got any good movies around here?"

"Let's go take a look." Jack said pulling Alicia over to his game and TV room. For someone that is normally has no time and is too busy making robots, the room was huge. It had a gigantic screen TV, all the game systems ever made with all sorts of games to match. To sit down he had multiple bean bag chairs and one gigantic sofa. He even had packman and pinball.

"Wow" she said looking around and every boy's dream.

"It's a little small I guess" Jack said with a smile. Alicia jumped onto a blue bean bag chair and became squished in.

"I can't believe you have this sort of stuff." Alicia said in amazement.

"Now as we were saying about a movie," he showed her a wall full of movies. "You pick while I get popcorn" Jack left the room. He closed the door and smiled and sighed. "I did it" he said quietly to himself and walked away humming. Wuya floated by wondering what was wrong with him but she had no intentions of asking so she just kept floating. Jack got the popcorn and ran back to the game to see Alicia sitting on the couch waiting for him to return. The movie was in and was just about ready to play. Jack walked over and put the popcorn on the table in front of the couch. He also brought a few sodas. Jack sat next to Alicia to see the movie was Rent. "Of all the movies" Jack said to himself

"What? I like it." Alicia said.

"No its fine. Just not what I expected." Jack said and started the movie. About ten minutes in Jack already pulled the yawn and put the arm around trick and had succeeded. She even leaned in to him. Jack was quite pleased with himself.

_Back with the others…_

_I am such an idiot! I should have taken a closer look out! _Raimundo said to himself as him and Clay took the silver manta ray down to Jack's house.

"You ready?" Clay asked Raimundo who looked stressed out.

"I don't think I'll be more ready." Raimundo answered and jumped out of the shen gon wu. He ran to the door and kicked it down. Clay walked in the kicked down door. Jack and Alicia did not answer. They were to busy with the movie and it was really loud. Raimundo was running though the halls (where Jack's mom is we shall never know…) calling Alicia's name. There was no answer. He walked inside a couple a rooms to find that nobody was there. He then heard some noise from the game room (where they were) and called Clay over. "Alright we bust in three two one!" they opened the door to see Alicia really close with her head on Jack's shoulder and Jack with his arm around her watching the movie. Raimundo stepped back slowly. Clay tried to hold Raimundo back but he was too much in shock. "Al-Al-Alic-Alicia wh-what are you do-doing?" Raimundo asked out of breath. Alicia turned around to see the two boys there.

"Oh My God!" She said jumping up. Jack turned around and jumped up.

"What are you two doing in my house?" he asked.

"We're here to pick something up that's ours." Clay said.

"You're not taking the wu if that's what you mean" Jack said going in front of Alicia.

"No stupid we mean Alicia. Typhoon boom wind!" Raimundo cried and threw Jack to the wall and he slid down with about twenty movies falling on top of him.

"Jack!" Alicia yelled and tried to run to him but Raimundo was pulling her away.

"C'mon, we have no time." Raimundo said pulling harder and Alicia had no choice but to go. They ran outside and into the silver manta ray. Clay began to drive as Alicia and Raimundo sat in the back. "Are you okay?' he asked. "Did he do anything?"

"No." Alicia said.

"Good cause if he did I'd," Raimundo started and began to get annoyed. "Oh well, the point is your safe with us." Raimundo took her hand. "Its great to see you again"

"hn," Alicia said and looked out the window. "Right you didn't hurt him?" she asked.

"Alicia, don't worry about that scumbag. He'll be fine." Clay said.

"Ok," Alicia replied with a sigh. "as long as we didn't do any damage to him."

**ME:** chapter 6 is finished.

**Jack**: just when I though I had,

**Me:** please jack, don't comment. You don't know how my brain works so I may do some pretty weird things.

**Rai**: I thought you kicked everyone out (gives a death glare to jack)

**Me**: I got lonely. (Looks at the ground)

**Sasuke**: I am always lonely. (Walks in)

**Sakura**: Sasuke! (Runs around annoyingly)

**Me**: (kills Sakura) there we go. But Sasuke this is the wrong show fan fiction.

**Sasuke:** oops can I sty for a while anyway?

**Me**: only until the next chapter.

**Sasuke**: fine. But at the end

**Me**: well sure. See the rest of you people next chapter!!


	7. Alicia's home : A new wu : Found again

**Me:** Yet another chapter.

**Sasuke**: the last chapter I am in

**Me:** I know but do not despair! You shall help me write. Then again no just stay here in the chapter until the other Naruto fan fiction writers find you.

**Raimundo:** Well let's get it started then!

**Me:** Fine! Here is chapter 7 of Xiaolin Affairs!

Jack woke up from being unconscious about a minute after Raimundo Clay and Alicia left. He rubbed his head and looked around.

"Huh? What happened? Alicia, where are you?" he asked looking around. He smoothed out his spiky red hair and got up slowly from the mountain of movies toppled on him. After he got up he remembered why Alicia is not there. "Oh no" he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Then Wuya came in screaming. "What do you want?" he asked very rude. Wuya looked around.

"What happened?" the Helin witch asked

"She escaped." Jack answered.

"Well get her back right now. A new shen gon wu has revealed itself. It's the Achilles heel." Wuya explained.

_In the temple…_

Clay Raimundo and Alicia finally came back to the temple. When they landed Kimiko and Omi came running over. They got out of the ship when before they could say a word, Omi blurted out

"What were you guys doing with the shen gon wu! You know you are not supposed to use it without permission or for your own joy. "Omi scolded the three of them.

"Relax Omi, we weren't using the silver manta ray for a joy ride." Raimundo reassured him.

"Then what was it for?" Kimiko asked and Alicia hung her head.

"Well you see," Clay started

"Jack kidnapped me." Alicia interrupted.

"How could you have been kidnapped without us knowing? You were the first to go to bed! We would have heard someone." Omi asked confused.

"I wasn't in bed the whole time." She answered.

"Then how did you two know she was gone?" Kimiko asked eyeing Clay and Rai.

"I was with her" Rai said

"I thought I heard something where those two were." Clay answered pointing to Alicia and Raimundo.

"Hold it up with these conversations! We have a new wu to grab!" Dojo interrupted holding a scroll in his hand.

"Which one is it?" Omi asked very excided.

"It's called the Achilles heel." Dojo started and opened the scroll. "You can run up to 150 miles per hour. " The picture in the scroll went from standing to running in circles at massive speeds. "This picture is old so the person is only running at 80 miles an hour."

"I could have used this during the mile run at school" Alicia said to herself. At that moment, Dojo increased until he was at his 50 foot stage. Alicia came out to see Dojo the way he was. "OMG!" she squeaked quietly. They got onto Dojo and flew off. Alicia was holding on for dear life. Her arms were tightly around the dragon and her eyes were tightly closed.

"Its okay Alicia just relax. It's not that bad." Raimundo reassured her and started to lift her arms off of Dojo. Alicia grabbed on to Raimundo for balance. He patted her back. "Breathe Alicia breathe. How much longer Dojo?" he asked.

"About five minutes. It's hard to get from China to Greece." He called back. Alicia pulled herself away from Raimundo.

"Did you say Greece?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Dojo asked.

"This search is all over the world." Omi piped in.

"No way." Alicia said.

"Yes way" Kimiko said.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Alicia said. "A world saving thing and going _around_ the world too." All the sudden Dojo started to lower.

"Were here!" Clay said jumping off about 5 feet below the ground. The others except Alicia jumped down about three feet below the ground.

"C'mon!" Raimundo said urgently and then remembered how Alicia felt about heights. "I'll catch you don't worry." He said holding out his arms. Alicia nodded and jumped off and into Raimundo's arms. They caught up with the others about ten feet away from them.

"Alright Dojo where is it?" Kimiko asked and Dojo pointed up towards the mountain. Alicia ran ahead to where the dragon pointed. The other five followed.

"You think she has an idea?" Raimundo asked Clay.

"No. But I can see why she would." Clay answered pointing to a figure In the sky coming down to where Alicia is heading towards.

"You don't think that is," Kimiko asked

"Jack? Yea I do." Raimundo said picking up his pace. Everyone else did.

"Spicer shall not take her this time!" Omi said.

"Yes I think this might be for revenge." Kimiko said. _I hope so _Raimundo thought.

_Ahead with Alicia…_

Alicia looked back to see the others following. Alicia kept running to see the figure go down more. When Alicia got where the figure landed she became excited and ran faster.

"Jack?" she asked as she came nearby. The figure turned around only to find she was correct.

"Alicia? Is that you? The dark is hard to see though." Jack asked.

"It's only like 9:30. It's not that dark" Alicia said and heard some noise. "What should we do?" she asked.

"We should pretend to fight. I don't want to hurt you." Jack thought for a second to see them coming. Trying to cover up he put his helio-bot and flew up. "Jack-bots! Attack!" he cried but whispered "But not so hard on Alicia." The robots flew out of nowhere and down to the xiaolin warriors. Jack cackled his signature laugh and flew up towards the shen gon wu. The robots came in almost armies towards Clay, Kimiko Omi and Raimundo. Alicia got about ten to deal with. Alicia took a deep breath.

"Wudai star wind!" She called out and massive amounts of wind stormed out of her fingers and around her group of robots. They all flew towards each other and blew up. After that a few more came and attacked lightly. The others were having a little trouble.

"Seismic kick earth!" Clay yelled as a pillar of earth came up and went though two jack-bots. Kimiko used fire to help encircle four more and burnt them to a crisp. Raimundo used a technique that Alicia used but instead put a ball of wind around three more and crushed them and went on to the next few. Omi used almost darts of water to hit the robots in the center and had them self destruct. Alicia wasn't sure if she should help her friends or go off and face jack. Seeing their current condition she ran over and started to attack the robots also. With her help the robots became a pile of parts. They ran up to see Jack going up fast enough and close to the shen gon wu. Raimundo and Alicia especially ran faster to catch up.

"I wonder why he isn't using his helio-bot to fly." Raimundo said out loud.

"Yea…Unless he wants us to follow him" Alicia said. The warriors noticed the wu and jack closing in on it. Raimundo lunged for it at the same time Jack did and the wu started to glow.

"Raimundo I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

**ME:** Chapter 7 is finished!

**Sasuke:** Bye! (Waves goodbye and walks out only to be attacked by two thousand fan girls and two thousand fan fiction writers)

**ME:** Poor Sasuke

**Jack:** good riddins

**Me**: oh don't be so mean Jack.

**Rai:** just because he has fan girls and you don't doesn't mean you should pick on him.

**Jack**: I SO HAVE FAN GIRLS!

**Rai: **of course.

**Jack:** she's a fan girl (points to me) and a bunch of people love me too!

**Rai:** right. I have so many more. And for your information she is a bigger fan of me than you

**Rai & Jack:** (have big fight)

**Me:** let's just hope this ends by next chapter!


	8. The set up

**Jack**: (wheeze) I think we're good. (Collapses)

**Rai:** I WIN! (Falls down too)

**Me:** Oh no! Get up you two! The chapter is about to start! (Kicks each of them)

**Jack and Rai:** (run into their places)

**Me:** Chapter 8 of Xiaolin Affairs!

"I accept" Raimundo said back. "Name your challenge."

"Truth or lie. My Jetbootsu against your shroud of shadows." Jack said and thought for a minute and then called over Wuya. He whispered something to her and she smiled.

"I like the way you think" she said

"Am I allowed to?"

"Yes" Wuya said and went of to where the others were. "But you have to make sure it is alright with that person. "

"What is it then?" Raimundo asked annoyed.

"Well, I am not as stupid as you think. I observe things quite well. And I would like to, under her permission of course, put where Alicia stays at the time on the line in the showdown. Why Alicia you ask too? I know her ability and how she could be my downfall but she could be yours also." Jack explained hiding one of the real reasons why he wanted to make his wager. Raimundo turned to Alicia who was both a little afraid and excited.

"Do you want to take this chance?" He asked Alicia. "This is serious. "

"I know, but why not? Don't you guys do this all the time though?"

"Not this way." Clay said

"Actually no one has attempted to do this in over two thousand years." Dojo said.

"Ah, I don't see much harm anyway. Go ahead Raimundo say the words. It's okay." Alicia said taking a deep breath.

"If you're sure, I accept Jack"

"Great"

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they both cried out. The once hill crumbled and many big balloons took its place. The warriors were now wearing their robes. Alicia's uniform was a little different. She had the usual Red top with a light blue sash indicted being a Wudai warrior. Like the guys she had long pants in place of it being a dress. The only exception was her pants were black. The Apprentices were in a piece e of lifter earth. Alicia on the other hand was stuck in a cadge.

"Hey what's going on here?" Alicia yelled.

"You're on the line. They want to make you look like it too" Wuya said. Alicia sighed.

"Just make this quick." She said. Jack and Raimundo were on top of one of the many gigantic balloons.

"GON YI TAMPAI!" they each cried and the showdown had begun.

**Me**; the showdown may have started but that doesn't mean the chapter can't end (evil laugh).

**Clay**: (walks in and goes in front of Raimundo) so this is where you were. We've been looking for you.

**Rai**: yeah I know.

**Clay**: You have to go back to the temple.

**Rai:** but I don't want to.

**Clay**: but you have to (drags Rai and clay stampedes though 5 thousand raving Raimundo fan girls)

**Jack:** (laugh) poor Raimundo good thing I don't have to worry about that.

**Wuya: **You must practice your shen gon wu!

**Jack**: I want to stay here.

**Wuya**: (goes into jacks head and controls his body to make him march out only to be attacked by five thousand fan girls)

**Me:** (laughs) I have nothing to worry about!

**My mom**: time to go!

**Me**: I'll see you all next chapter (walks away)


	9. The showdown : going home

**Me:** (runs back) I'm back!

**Kimiko:** I'm here.

**Me: **no you're not. This is lead cast only. (Throws Kimiko out the window)

**Kimiko: **(outside all mangled) (twitch)

**Clay:** Am I allowed?

**Me**: oh fine. Your not to annoying. And your one of the main character's friends. Now lets just hope Jack and Raimundo are ready.

_Last time on Xiaolin Affairs…_

"I accept your challenge" Raimundo said

"Great" Jack said………..

"GON YI TOMPAI!" they each cried and the showdown begun.

_Now we start chapter 9…_

"Well doesn't this look familiar?" Raimundo asked remembering when Jack and Omi played truth or lie in a showdown after an attempt for jack to be good.

"Sure it does" Jack said. "Now let's just get rolling. Alicia isn't going to last long."

"What do you mean?" He asked and looked over by Alicia. "She looks fine to me."

"That's what you think. I forgot the most important part. Every other question the cadge goes an inch smaller. So we got to get her out before she is squished." Jack explained.

"WHAT!!!" Alicia screamed.

"Oops I almost forgot to tell you that didn't I? Sorry." Jack said.

_Why in the world would he apologize? _Raimundo thought. _Unless…_

"Jack C'mon lets go!" Rai urged. Jack looked over.

"What? Oh yeah sure. I picked it I think that means you start." Jack said sitting down on one of his balloons.

"Alright, do you like anybody?"

"Truth" Jack said and the balloon confirmed it. "Same question"

"Truth" Raimundo said and the balloon confirmed it. _Hmm... He may throw the same questions back a lot so I shouldn't ask too much. _He thought for a second when suddenly Alicia's cadge grew a little smaller. She shrieked a little. "Did you ever want to stay good instead of just mooch off us?" he asked as his last resort.

"Lie" Jack replied and the balloon popped. Jack jumped onto the nearest balloon so he was safe. Alicia looked confused. "Have you ever wanted to be evil or was it just because you weren't as good as the others?" Jack asked as a smirk rose on his face. Raimundo's eyes popped out for a second like he had been punched and he looked down.

"Truth" he choked and the balloon confirmed.

"You were evil?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, it was a little while ago. I'll tell you about it later when we go home." He said.

"That is if you are." Jack said

"You bet I am" Raimundo said. _If I hit him hard enough with a question maybe I can knock him out, but he will throw it back tenfold. _ His thoughts raced in his head. "A question or two ago I asked if you liked anyone and you said truth, do we by chance know her?" he asked.

"Lie" he answered and the balloon popped. Jack jumped onto a balloon and slipped and was now holding on for dear life. "Same question." _Hahahahaha I have him now, _Jack thought,

_Oh shoot! I can't tell him. Well there was that girl I used to like and I still do a little. But then it might be considered a lie. But I must. _

"Truth" he said and it confirmed.

"I wonder who it is" Kimiko asked Clay. He shrugged. At that second Alicia's cadge grew a little smaller.

"Could you two just hurry it up? I am getting a little claustrophobic here!" Alicia cried out.

"Just one minute." Raimundo muttered to himself and thought for a second. _I got it. If he says lie I will win and if he says lie he give me the same question and I'll be in some trouble. _ He thought and took a deep breath. "Is it a xiaolin warrior?" he asked. Jack paled (a/n: well paler than he usually looked.)

"Lie." He said and the balloon popped. Jack was without a single balloon in reach and he fell down. Raimundo and the others laughed except for Alicia who was too squished to do anything. The showdown ended and Raimundo had the Achilles heel, jetbootsu and shroud of shadows in hand. Alicia was out of the cadge. She ran over to Raimundo and hugged him.

"You did it! I am no longer in the cadge and I am still a xiaolin monk" she cried and hugged tighter. Jack looked at her a few feet away. Wuya floated over and started to yell at him.

"What was wrong with you? You lost more of my shen gon wu!" she said scolding more and more. Jack looked at her sternly.

"Shut up." He said monotone and started to fly away. A tear streamed down his face. _I am such and idiot. How could I have lost? It would have been perfect if I won. _ Alicia looked up from the others smiling and laughing. She saw the figure of Jack leaving. She was shaken off the thought with Raimundo's laugh,.

"Good job" Clay said.

"Thanks" Raimundo said smiling.

"Where did you get the questions from anyway?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know." Raimundo answered with a little white lie.

"Whatever you did it was great." Alicia said. "But on a side note, is your little crush a xiaolin monk?" Raimundo looked over to her.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked going a little pink.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "All that matters is I am still here!" she said hugging him again. Dojo went onto Clay's shoulder.

"Well we better get going before master Fung wonders what happened to us." Dojo said and jumped down gaining size. All five of the others went on and flew off. Alicia fell asleep on Raimundo's lap. After an hour they all flew back and Raimundo carried Alicia into her room and tucked her in. Raimundo walked away to meet up with the other three.

"That was some day" Omi said.

"You can say that again" Kimiko said.

"That was some day" Omi repeated.

"It was an expression" Raimundo said.

"But Omi is right. We have yet to do a kidnapping rescue and wu fight with a life on the line." Clay said and the others nodded.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen everyday." Kimiko said with a yawn "I think I am going to follow Alicia and get to bed." She walked off and Omi soon followed. Clay chuckled and looked at Raimundo.

"What?" he asked a little confused.

"You. I knew it." He said.

"What?" He asked.

"You like her don't you?" Clay asked.

"Who?"

"Alicia?" Raimundo nodded slightly. "Knew it" he said to himself. "I think Jack likes her too." He said

"As if I didn't know. You think Alicia does?"

"No. Don't tell her until you tell Alicia how you feel or it might be trouble." Clay said. "We better hit the hay or we are going to be more tired than an animal after hibernation" (a/n: told you I was bad at clay and his clayisims) Rai nodded and went to bed.

**Me**: The end of chapter 9!

**Rai:** And I won! Ha!

**Jack**: (gloom)

**Me:** sorry jack but it was under special request. (Yes I read reviews for help)

**Jack**: (more gloom)

**Rai**: get over it.

**Me**: don't be a sour winner Rai

**Rai:** (pout)

**Me**: well see you all next chapter!

**Clay:** (waves goodbye to everyone AKA you fellow readers -.-)


	10. the next day: I have a secret

**Me**: And we are back with yet another chapter!

**Clay:** Chapter 10

**Rai and Jack**: ten chapters?

**Me**: yes ten chapters! I am so happy I have made this many! And I only started a little while ago too!

**Rai:** you should go to the chapter!

**Me:** right! Now were up to chapter 10!!!

The next morning Alicia rolled out of her mat/ bed thing about ten in the morning. She got up and stretched sleepily. She walked out and down the hall. She looked into Raimundo's room to find he was still asleep. Alicia got an idea and pounced on top of him. He yelped.

"What!" he yelled unaware of his surroundings just yet.

"Hi." she said. "Sorry I had to." She said with a laugh. Raimundo grumbled and got up.

"You know I don't know if anyone told you but I am more of a crack of noon person" he said sleepily

"You don't know the half of it." Alicia said. They both walked down to the kitchen slowly to find the other three eating breakfast.

"Well lookie here. Rai's up before 10:30 congratulations" Kimiko said clapping.

"Ha ha very funny. I would have slept later if _someone _hadn't attacked me in my sleep" Raimundo said glaring at Alicia. The others laughed.

"That's great!" Clay said laughing. Alicia bowed.

"Thank You! You've been a great crowd!" Alicia said pretending to bow. "But really. I could not have pulled this without my lovely assistant Raimundo." Omi just sat there wondering what was going on at the time as the others laughed. After a minute of making fun of Rai, Alicia and Rai sat down. The five ate breakfast and Master Fung came in. He waved cheerfully.

"Finish your breakfast and then come see me in the garden for your duties." He instructed and he walked off.

"After our instructions for the day who shall be washing the dishes? I did it three days ago" Omi asked.

"I did it yesterday." Clay announced

"Two days ago." Kimiko replied.

"I have no clue" Raimundo said

"What? Oh right never did it here" Alicia said regaining some of her attention span. Alicia did not have much to offer either way.

"Alicia and Rai you two should wash the dishes then" Clay suggested giving a quick smirk to Raimundo.

"Sure" Alicia said. Rai just nodded.

"Well then let's go. We should not leave Master Fung in the dirt." Omi said.

"That's leave him in the dust" Kimiko replied.

"That too!" Omi said and the five of them walked to the garden. Master Fung was sitting on the bench with various cleaning supplies. Everyone sighed except for Alicia who had no clue what was going on because A, this is only her second day and B, her attention span was too small to care in the mornings.

"Do we have to?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, it's so annoying" Raimundo.

"I will make it easier on the account of our new student. One chore per person. I shall let you decide what chore is for whom." Master Fung said. Alicia piped in.

"Does washing the dishes count?"

"If you do it for every meal yes." He replied. Alicia ad Raimundo smiled. The others picked their chore. Mopping for Clay, dusting for Omi (he was small enough to go into the cracks) and sweeping for Kimiko. They all walked away to do their chores.

"We got lucky" Raimundo said.

"Yeah. If we are fast enough we can hang out a little before lunch." Alicia said walking inside and into the kitchen. "You'll wash and I'll dry?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He replied walking over to the sink running some warm water. Alicia grabbed a dish towel and stood next to a drying rack. Raimundo handed the wet dish to Alicia.

"So, you never answered my question last night after the showdown." She began. "Or the question during it."

"I'll answer the one during now and the one after the showdown later." Raimundo said handing her a dish.

"Alright. You've wanted to be evil?"

"Yes, sadly I have" Raimundo said looking down

"Why" Alicia asked confused.

"I don't know. I guess with lack of attention when I was small made me want to act out and such. Or even to be different in a way"

"Lack of attention?"

"5 brothers, 4 sisters" Raimundo replied matter-of-factly

"Ouch. Only child and proud of it."

"Oh. That's nice. "

"Hey we only have two more dishes left." Alicia said looking at the sink.

"That's great"

"I guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

"Yeah." Raimundo said grabbing for another dish only to grab air. "We are done." He said wiping his soapy hands. "C'mon. Let's go." He said pulling her. They walked off to the front of the temple on the steps and sat down.

"So tell me the truth. As if you were atop that balloon thing once again, is it a xiaolin warrior?" Alicia asked Staring at him. Raimundo looked to the ground. He mumbled something that was hard to understand. "Come again?" she asked. He stated it a little louder but not enough. "A little bit louder please." Raimundo cupped his hands around her ears and whispered

"Truth" Alicia was a little bit in shock. _Could it be me? No of course not. Probably Kimiko or something. _Her thoughts danced. "Could you tell me if it is Kimiko?" Alicia asked.

With Kimiko

_A few minutes ago…_

Kimiko was busy sweeping a porch when she saw Raimundo and Alicia going out and to the gate talking. _I wonder what they're up to. _She thought and quietly followed them. She started to listen on their conversation when she heard her name.

Back with the other two.

"Well is it?" Alicia asked. Raimundo looked at her. _It feels so weird to tell her strait out. _He thought. _Let's just hope this idea works. _ Raimundo leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly. He was the one that went a little red actually. Alicia looked at him. "Me?" she asked a little confused and he nodded. Kimiko was watching and quietly ran off.

"Did you hear something?" Raimundo asked veering off the topic.

"No." Alicia said "But really you do?" she asked back on track.

"Yes" He said. Alicia kissed him back.

"You're too sweet." She said when all the sudden she heard someone call out lunch and together they ran off and back to the kitchen.

**Me:** Ten is finished! With a little romance too! How kawaii!

**Clay:** Kawaii?

**Raimundo**: it means cute

**Clay:** right.

**Jack:** I'll never win!

**Me:** what did I say l a few chapters ago! I may change it up. You never know how it is going to end. Like before it was you and Alicia now it's a little Alicia and Raimundo. Man it feels weird saying Alicia over and over.

**Clay:** what do you mean?

**Jack**: you're so oblivious, Alicia is _her_ name!

**Clay**: right, and don't call me oblivious!

**Me:** see you all next chapter!


	11. lunchtime: new clothes: the tournament

**Me:** chapter 11! Yay!

**Raimundo:** great!

**Jack**: (attention span very smallish) what? Oh right. Yay.

**Me:** have enthusiasm.

**Jack:** is it my fault that I forgot the yay parade was going around?

**Clay:** yes.

Raimundo and Alicia walked inside to find Clay was the one who made lunch. Raimundo could tell immediately that made it because almost the whole thing was chicken and steak. Well for Omi there was a little rice or something but it was in a tiny bowl off to the side (Mr. picky vegetarian)

"Soups on." He announced and everyone sat down except for Omi.

"There is no soup. And if there was where is it on? Is it on me? " He said confused looking down at his robes. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"It's an expression" Alicia said.

"Oh. We should still have soup around though." Omi said taking his seat.

"Right" Raimundo said grabbing some random food. They all ate to their hearts desires. Well except for Clay because they wasn't enough food to fulfill his hearts desire. This was a good thing because if he did fulfill his hearts desire every meal he would have had a stroke already. Oh well we are not here to talk about Clay's eating habits and why in the world am I talking here? Now back to the story!

"Good job" Alicia said.

"I try. I try." Clay said.

"Hey you two have dish duty." Kimiko said looking down at the assortment of plates.

"Right, c'mon Rai we have to do our chore."

"Since when do you call Raimundo Rai?" Omi asked a little confused

"Since now I guess" Alicia replied grabbing his rice dish thing. Clay sat back in his chair. "So guys what do we do after this?" Alicia asked.

"Train and such." Kimiko said.

"When does it start?"

"Fifteen minutes. You should change into your robes." Clay said.

"What robes?" Alicia asked.

"Remember the clothes you were during the showdown? Those robes." Raimundo said and pointed down to the ones he had on.

"Right. Where do I get mine?"

"Check with Master Fung. He'll have it I'm sure. And I'll take you there." Clay suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Well I finished here. Let's get going now." Alicia said tugging his arm to get up. Clay and Alicia took a walk over to where Master Fung was meditating. Without opening his eyes he said.

"Yes?"

"Umm… you see I was wondering where I pick up my xiaolin robes?" Alicia asked.

"I believe I put them on your 'bed'. Go check and see." He said still not opening his eyes.

"Thanks. C'mon Clay lets go." Alicia said running off. They both took a side trip to her room to find atop her bed was a few pairs of her robes. "These?" she asked pointing to them and Clay nodded. She bent down to take a look. It had the same red top as the guys and black pants instead of white. Her slippers were still black like the others and her sash was not dark blue like the other though. It was an almost blue green to light blue color.

"Well I'll be. You have only been here for two days and you are a Wudai warrior."

"Well I'd have to be if I used Wudai power things" Alicia said. "Now if you could step outside for a minute I would like to change." Alicia said and clay stepped back and she closed the door/ curtain thing (A/n hey I don't know how to close that wall thing. I am not one who pays attention to that sort of stuff) after a minute she stepped out in her attire. Her pants were a little baggy. The major difference to her overall was she tied her long hair into a ponytail and back with a clip. "So what do you think?" She asked spinning around.

"You look great." He replied.

"Thanks." She said. "Well we better not keep the others waiting." She took clays hand and began to pull him outside. (A/n yea she likes to drag people around if you haven't noticed.) "So where is this training area? Where I first saw you guys?"

"Yea" Clay replied and the two ran off to find the others sitting on the grass waiting.

'There you guys are." Omi said. "What took you?"

"When girls are changing they tend to take a little longer than boys" Alicia replied.

"Yeah" Kimiko agreed.

"Anyway, you look great Alicia why do you have black pants like Omi and a light bluish green sash?" Raimundo asked.

"Don't ask me about the pants but the sash says I am-"

"A Wudai warrior" Omi interrupted.

"Yea one of those." Alicia said nodding.

"Wow really?" Kimiko asked _I could be one any day of the week. _Kimiko thought jealously. Alicia nodded.

"She is an example of if you all work hard and practice you'll move on in life." Master Fung said walking in.

"But I have worked hard for all my life and she in only been doing practice at home for a month." Omi complained.

'Patience." Master Fung replied patting his head. "Now we will do something similar today but we will have an elimination round." He took out a chart that looked like a tournament champion. It showed that it will be Raimundo against Omi and Kimiko against Clay. After that another battle a final battle against Alicia to determine the winner. The first match had begun.

"You ready for your most humiliating defeat?" Omi called.

"Only if you are first" Raimundo called. Omi called out

"Tornado strike! Water!" and a shot of water came out and went after Raimundo which was blocked by wind. A series of punches and kicks were thrown and some element style was used but in the end Raimundo won. The next battle as called was Kimiko against clay.

"Sorry Kim but I can't go after a girl." Clay said.

"Then by default, Kimiko wins. Semi-finals Raimundo vs. Kimiko." Master Fung called out as the two got onto the area.

"Don't worry Kim I'll go easy on you." Raimundo said.

"Of course. Judeli flip! Fire!" she yelled and a fireball ran towards him.

"Typhoon Boom wind!" Raimundo countered and blew the fireball against her."

"What?" She looked and was knocked over by her own element.

"Raimundo wins. Final round Alicia vs. Raimundo" Master Fung called out. The two stepped in.

"Good. I thought I needed some practice. I was starting to get rusty. Wudai Star Wind!" Alicia said and kicked low at his shins using the force from wind to add more power. With that, she tripped him. Before he could fall, Alicia used wind to spin him around and back up. "C'mon Rai I expected more. Don't let me win." She taunted.

"Alright then Typhoon boom wind!" Raimundo said and made a pocket of air surround her.

"That's great Raimundo lets see how much thought you put into that move." Alicia said and ducked under the swirl of wind and came out from underneath. "Not very much I s'pose but take a look at this!" she did the same move but it was much bigger and almost covered his body. Alicia ran up to him and gave him a swift kick in the cheek.

"Alright you two I think we know who the tournament winner is." Master Fung said and the wind surrounding Raimundo disappeared. "Great job Alicia for your first time."  
"Thanks" she replied with a bright smile. "Hey does this place have a phone or computer I can borrow? My cell phone is kind of dead"

"The temple doesn't but Kimiko sure does." Clay answered.

"So would you mind if I borrowed those items?" Alicia asked Kimiko.

"Sure. Here is my cell and my computer is in my room on my mat bed thing." Kimiko replied handing Alicia her cell phone.

"Great. Thanks." Alicia walked off.

"Wonder who she is going to call." Omi asked.

"Maybe her boyfriend." Kimiko teased and Raimundo froze.

"What?" Raimundo asked. "She has a boyfriend?"

"Not that we know of." Clay replied. "Might as well ask."

"I-I-I would never ask her that." He said with a little stutter to his voice.

"Well that's the only way to find out." Kimiko answered.

**Me:** Cliffhangers shall be your doom!

**Rai:** why do you have to make me a mess?

**Jack:** and why haven't I shown up this whole time?

**Me:** It's hard to try to fit stuff like that in.

**Jack:** you don't like me do you?

**Me:** yes I do Jack give it time. This story has a loooong way to go.

**Rai:** God help us all.


	12. callin' a freind: a new search

**Me:** Its time for Chapter 12!

**Chase:** (walks in)

**Me:** what are YOU doing here I am not even planning you to be in the story!

**Chase:** (evil glare) two words, fan girls.

**Jack:** (laughing)

**Me:** you have till the end of the chapter. The room is getting crammed with me Jack Clay and Rai in here.

**Chase**: fine but give me a part in the story.

**Me:** whatever.

Alicia walked over to Kimiko's 'room' and grabbed her laptop and she ran back to her 'room'. Alicia dialed the phone and put it up to her ear.

"C'mon pick up" she mumbled as the phone rang. A voice picked up.

"Hello?" it answered

"Hey Kate your home!" Alicia cried. "I have so much to tell you about what is around here!" At the time Raimundo quietly walked over and sat to listen in. At the same time Alicia put the phone on speaker.

"So is it fun there?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. But yesterday it was so weird." Alicia replied.

"Really? What happened?"

"I was kinda kidnapped by this guy."

"What are you okay?"

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Yeah who was he?"

"His name is Jack and uh he's about our age I think. He's pretty cool." She explained

"Uh-huh. Any other cool people?" Kate asked

"Yeah. Where I went there were four people there three boys and one girl.

How did she survive?" how am I supposed to know? Well let's see we have self obsessed Omi, and doesn't know slang if it bit him on the butt, the cowboy clay who is such a gentleman. I don't think I ever met a guy who showed more respect. Anyway there is Kimiko whose cool but she has a little bit of a short fuse but is cool and last but never least Raimundo" He jumped at the sound of his name. "I like him a lot out of the four of them. He is fun to hang with but you would not believe this."

"What?" Kate asked anxiously.

"He likes me!" she blurted out.

"No way. '

"Yeah I know. "

"Are you going to go out with him?"

"I don't know just yet. Maybe."

"Send a picture of him over."

"I'll take a pic once I find him. Probably in his room or something. One minute." She said getting up and about to leave. Raimundo jumped _Oh crap I got to run. _He thought and sprinted to his room and put his headphones on. He was in there no more than two minutes when Alicia walked in.

"Hey. What are you up to?' he asked looking up.

"Just talking to a friend. I need a pic. Smile." Alicia said lifting up her a camera. Raimundo sat up and took his headphones on and took a pic. "Thanks. Now where are the others?"

"I don't know take a look around." Raimundo replied.

"Okay thanks. I'll show her them later." Alicia said and walked out. She went back to her room to hear Kate's boredom to a whole new level. She was humming to herself softly but the speaker phone picked it up. Alicia stood there smiling listening but had to interrupt. "Kate I am here you know." At that moment Raimundo took his spot as he did before.

"Huh? Oh sorry" she said. "Did you get the pic?"

"Yeah I am downloading it in so I can send you an email with it. " After a minute of waiting Alicia sent the pic. "Hey check your mail you should have gotten it by now." Kate looked into her mail, when she heard a gasp. "What?"

"He is really cute!" she cried out.  
"You think?"

"Oh of course. You two would look great together." Alicia went a little pink.

"I don't know. I think we could but still. In my head it's just. I think Jack likes me too and ugh, I don't know. " Alicia went on.

"Well do you care what that Jack guy thinks?" Kate asked.

"Well I think I might like him too." Alicia replied. Raimundo gasped softly and Alicia turned around. "Hn, you hear something Kate? This speaker phone is pretty sensitive."

"No nothing." Kate replied and a sound was heard in the background. "Oh shoot got to go now. Call me later or tomorrow okay?"

"Of course. See ya." Alicia hung up the phone. By that time Raimundo sprinted back to his room out of breath.

"Hey Alicia still can't find them?" He asked. At the time it looked like he was cleaning up his area.

"Yeah. I just got off the phone." Alicia replied sitting down on his mat/bed.

"That's nice." He said sitting besides her. "Just chat about how different things are between where you are and where you used to be?"

"Pretty much" she replied happily. "I was saying how different, the people here and such. You know Clay Omi Kimiko and you."

"Uh huh. What sort of stuff about us?" He asked.

"Yu know what each of you are like and such." Alicia smiled.

"Great." At that moment Dojo came running around the bedrooms.

"C'mon new wu!" he yelled. The two got up and ran to the vault. The other three were already there.

"Well what is the report?" Alicia asked.

"We are not to sure actually. " Master Fung replied. But it is big with Dojo's senses going wild." Only to look at Dojo who was twitching every so often.

"Spaz" Alicia whispered to Raimundo and he giggled a little bit.

"He is still in flying condition. Well you five better get to the bottom of this." Master Fung said. So the monks went down the vault and each grabbed a shen gon wu. Clay the fist of tebigong, Kimiko the star hanabi, Omi the orb of tornami (his personal favorite), Raimundo the sword of the storm and Alicia just grabbed the third arm sash, unsure of what other one would be good for her and it looked like a really cute accessory. They all jumped on top of Dojo and Flew off.

"So where are we going?" Kimiko asked.

"New York." Dojo replied with a slight twitch.

"Oh my god! That's where I used to live!" Alicia squealed. "It's only been two days and I am already going home!" Clay smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." He said.

"Before we get there can we take a pit stop so you guys can meet my mom?" asked.

"Maybe after the wu search." Dojo said. "We'll be at our spot in a second" Twitching a bit more. Within five minutes they landed in a small town out side of the big city. "It should be somewhere over there." Dojo pointed somewhere near a vacant lot. All five ran to the lot and started a search only to find they weren't alone. Jack had gotten word and was searching around. He snuck up behind Alicia and said quietly.

"We really have to stop meeting up like this." Alicia jumped.

"Jack! There you are. I was wondering where you would be off too." She hugged him quickly and looked around. "Nobody saw us right?"

"Right." Jack replied. "Time to act like enemies I think I see Omi coming over c'mon fight me. " He threw a fake punch towards her and she countered.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi cried as he came running over. Alicia and Jack were still 'fighting'. The others came. To Alicia's distraction, Jack accidentally punched her in the cheek and she fell to the ground. She gasped a little and shouted

"Wind!" and wind threw him off balance and onto the ground. The others thought he was out cold and ran off. Alicia bent down and looked at Jack "Sorry" she said quietly and ran off. _I hope I did not hurt him too bad. _She though and took a look thought the tall grass. After a minute she heard a yelp and Alicia looked up. _What was that? _ She ran over to the sound and stopped dead in her tracks.

"You!" She cried out. "What are you doing here?"

**ME:** hahahahahahaahaha! Cliffhanger! Now you have a little while to wait and see who 'you' is that Alicia is talking about!

**Rai:** It only takes you like two days to post a new chapter

**Me**: And your point is? You still have to wait. Do you know how much I hate cliffhangers like this? Especially with some stories. I've been waiting for months for a new update. (glares at some stories that I love)

**Chase:** I can't wait. (Twirls finger)

**Me:** do you want to stay here for another chapter?

**Chase:** Maybe.

**Me:** (sigh) Fine. See you all during chapter 13!!


	13. Alicia! I am your father!

**Me:** Chapter thirteen the unlucky chapter!! Bwahahahahahahahahahaaha!

**Jack**: (joins in evil laughter)

**Rai:** What's unlucky is you are still writing this thing.

**Me and Jack**: (stop laughing and glare at Raimundo)

**Rai**: What did I do?

Last time….

"You!" She cried out. "What are you doing here?"

Now…

She looked up at the figure only to find Chase Young About ten feet away with a struggling Omi in his arms. The other three came running To see her yelling at him.

"You know Chase?" Clay asked.

"Chase? That's his name?" Alicia asked.

"Well if you don't know his name then how _do _you know him?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes how do you know me?" Chase asked walking towards Alicia. She took out her wallet and dug though its contents when she pulled out a photo Of Chase herself as a baby and another woman. "You cannot be." He gasped out taking a step back.

"What?" The other four asked. She gave the picture to the other four and the first out of the other monks to realize something was Raimundo.

"Does that men he's, he's" he started a little shaky.

"Yeah and he left me when I was two years old!" Alicia said and started to attack Chase. He dropped Omi out of his arms and began to block her attacks.

"It was hard back then you would not understand!" Chase called to her as she threw gusts of high power wind with punches of the same power. Chase was just trying to block. (A/n: if you were a father would _you _want to beat the crap out of your child? Thought not. Chase does have a goodish side I guess. Well not really. Back to the story…) "I just want to talk!" He called "I really don't want to fight!"

"What is going on here?" Omi yelled getting up oblivious.

"Don't you see the likeness of the two?" Clay asked. "Chase Young is her father"

"That's kind of freaky" Kimiko said.

"What?" Jack asked walking over "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah you did take a look." Raimundo said shoving the photo Jacks way forgetting what side he was on.

"No way." He said starring at the photo and then fight Alicia and Chase were having and back at the photo. "We have to do something."

"Last thing we need is to get caught in the crossfire. Alicia is pissed and with the power she has right now it could seriously injure someone." Kimiko said.

"We really should though" Raimundo said. "Well lets go guys we don't need this to get super serious."

"No Raimundo. As Kimiko said it is too much for us to handle." Omi said as Kimiko and Clay nodded.

"Well if you three aren't going to help C'mon Jack lets go." Raimundo said repeating what he just said in his head. Jack nodded and they ran over to where Alicia and Chase were. In the five minutes the others weren't looking Alicia's power multiplied tenfold and she was attacking even worse. Even Chase was starting to look worn out from blocking this long.

"Alicia stop!" Jack called to her. "Listen to us! Calm down!" At that moment Alicia had no thoughts but of anger and used wind to chuck him about ten feet back and fall hard onto the ground. There was no movement in the lump that was Jack. Raimundo looked at her nervously and did the only thing that would calm her down or be able to get near her. He kicked her hard in the back of the head and made her pass out and fall onto the ground. The others except for Jack ran over to Raimundo and Chase.

"Whoa what did you do?" Clay asked looking at Alicia's limp body.

"Nothing, its just, erg I don't know it was a last resort. I guess I did not want to end up like Jack over there." Raimundo tried to explain pointing toward the direction of Jacks body.

"What? What happened to Jack?" Omi asked.

"Alicia chucked him about ten feet in her spat of anger towards Chase. I guess she did not notice what was going on and she flung him" Raimundo replied and knelt down to where Alicia was. Chase felt bad and knelt down too. After about three minutes Jack regained conciseness and came back over. He was rubbing the back of his head and asked.

"How's she doing? Wait what the… what did I miss?"

"Raimundo gave her a swift kick in the head." Kimiko said.

"What was I supposed to do?" Raimundo asked. At that moment Alicia opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she looked around and rubbed the back of her head. When she noticed Chase she stared at him and did the one thing Chase forgot she would do. Punch him in the face and he fell over. He grumbled something but remembering why she did it and just let it pass and he got back into his position. Raimundo put his hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"Calm down. Right now lets just talk." He said. Alicia glared at Raimundo.

"You would calm down when the man you wanted to go after since you were five years old was right in front of you. The man who left you for twelve years of your life!" she replied angrily.

"But fighting does not solve anything. A father and his daughter should not fight in such a manner." Omi said.

"He did not van know I was his daughter until today!" Alicia barked. "A real father could point out her daughter in a second flat!" Chase almost felt bad but he did not feel the need to show it.

"You know what? Maybe we should all go to the temple to sort this thing out." Clay suggested. Everyone nodded. Dojo enlarged as he went over and everyone got on except Jack because Jack had the heliobot so he flew alongside Dojo for directions. When they got back Master Fung was surprised by the two extras.

"Well what do we have here?" he asked.

"Do not worry Master Fung we needed a quiet place to talk about some things." Omi explained.

"Oh really? What sort of things?"

"These things" Alicia said handing the picture to Master Fung as his eyes widened a little.

"Oh my. Yes go to the garden. I shall go with the rest of you too." The eight walked down to the garden to find out the details…

**ME**: This will be found out about in chapter 14!!!

**Chase**: I don't think I want to be here anymore. (Walks away) making me your dad. You really are weird. I hate to know who the mother is.

**Me:** don't worry I am using my real mother for that!

**My mom**: I get to be apart? You're so sweet!

**Me:** erg… actually I am not to sure. Any ideas people? If you want any strange twists on Alicia's mom that would work with Chase please put that in the review!!!


	14. the early childhood of Alicia

**Me: **chapter 14!!!

**Jack: **I just noticed something

**Me:** yea?

**Jack**: where was Wuya on the latest wu search before Alicia had a spaz out?

**Me:** I don't know she might be back at your house.

**Rai:** let's just get back to the story now.

**Me:** right chapter 14!

The group gathered around in a circle in one of the special gardens in the back by the porch in the back of the temple.

"So what exactly happened?" Kimiko asked.

"Well you see, it was nearly fifteen years ago..." Chase started. (We are now going into flash back things because Chase explaining it would be to boring…)

_15 years ago!_

"Chase!" A woman calls and runs toward Chase. She is tall with dark brown hair like Alicia's.

"What?" he asks.

"We're going to have a baby! Isn't it wonderful?"

"What?" Chase asks a little surprise. The woman's smile fades away.

"Isn't this great" she asks sitting besides him.

"Yes of course it is. We have to make plans though." Chase replies still a little shock flowing though his veins.

"Oh I knew you would love it!" She says and hugs Chase. She runs off again.

_Today_

"You were happy for me?" Alicia asks interrupting.

"Of course just a little overwhelmed. Now let me continue…" Chase said continuing the tale.

_Nine months later…_

"It's a girl" The nurse says handing the baby to the woman.

"Oh what should we name her?" She asks giving Chase a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmmm…. I don't know." He replies.

"How about Jessica?" The woman asks but Chase frowns a little

"To common"

"Chelsea?"

"No how about Alicia?"

"Great." The mother replied with a smile.

_Today_

"Jessica? How bad could mom be? I don't look like a Jessica do I?" Alicia asked giving a look at Raimundo.

"I don't know." Raimundo replied.

"Kind of." Jack said turning his head slightly. "But I like Alicia."

"Are we here to talk about names?" Chase asked angrily. "Anyway…"

_The next year. _

"Oh look at how she has grown." The mother said cooing at Alicia who was sitting in her chair.

"Yeah."

"You know what? We should have a picture taken." The mother suggested.

"That is a great idea Anna. C'mon lets do it now" He grabbed her am and lifted the baby in the other and went to a place to get their picture taken

_Now…_

"Is it this picture?" Alicia asked lifting the picture she used to identify who chase was.

"Yes." Chase replied staring at the picture. "It felt like yesterday now… Anyway…"

_One year after the picture. _

"Chase what are you doing!" Anna cried as she saw chase with a bowl in his hand. This happened to be the special dragon soup he drinks to stay alive or keep him looking the same way he did nearly fifteen hundred years ago. He noticed as he was looking away and put it on the table baby Alicia was sitting in her high chair. Baby Alicia was staring at the bowl and reach for it spilling it all over her. "Alicia!" she cried picking up the bowl and trying to clean up the baby.

_Now…_

"Do you remember drinking any?" Master Fung asked urgently.

"No. I was like one or two. I can't remember" Alicia replied.

"But wouldn't she have effects if she drank it?" Raimundo asked

"Matters on the person actually." Chase said. "Some get it immediately while others….takes time or just comes in out of the blue."

"Oh well let's hope I did not drink any." Alicia said.

_A month later._

'I can't take this anymore!" Chase roared throughout the house. "It is too much stress!"

"Chase we have to wait. Soon it will be better. I know this is hard but-"

"Shut up! I have had enough of this!"

"Chase don't be rash." Anna said trying to calm him down.

"No! I am going!" He said walking to the bedroom.

"You can't do this!" Anna pleaded.

"I can and I will!" Chase packed his things and was going for the door.

"Think about our child Chase. We cannot just forget about her!" She yelled back. As if it was a signal a baby Alicia came crawling over by where the two of them were fighting. The baby crawled over to where Chase was and looked up and stared at his angered face. "How can you leave her?" Anna pointed to the baby picking it up in her arms. Chase looked into baby Alicia's blank eyes and was lost. Within a minute he went back to himself. "See? If we just calm down,-"

"One chance. That's all I will give you. If you change my mind I will stay but I swear. "Chase said looking hard into Anna's eyes. The baby was getting anxious and began to cry.

"Chase please." Anna tried to reason.

"You know what her cry can put any man over the edge, I have changed my mind goodbye" chase said opening the door and Anna put her hand on his shoulder. He smacked the hand off. "I said goodbye. I might visit." And with that he took the car and left. Anna began to cry alongside the baby and closed the door.

_Now…_

"You left me just like that! I cannot believe you!" Alicia shouted. "Was it my fault I was doing things a normal baby would?" Alicia stared hard at Chase in the face.

"You would not understand." Chase said trying to stay calm.

"I think I do! No wonder why you are evil!" Alicia stood up and stormed away.

"Alicia, oh come back here!" Chase yelled out and followed. Jack nearly stood up when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Leave them be." Raimundo said. Jack sat back down.

"Let's just hope things get better." Jack said watching the figure of chase disappear.

**Me**: Chapter 14 is done!

**Jack:** wow that was intense.

**Me**: oh and by the way none of this actually happened. I still live with my mom and dad who are still happily married.

**Clay:** this sounds like a fairy tale.

Me: oh well and on a side not my mom's name is not Anna its Donna but I think Anna is a pretty name.

**Jack**: so back to the story…

**Me:** right. Will Chase and Alicia ever make up and forget the past that troubles them? Find out next chapter!!


	15. Forgive and Forget :the new idea

**Me:** And we are back with chapter fifteen. I am going to make our little beginning short because I know you are all dying to see what is going to happen right? And now, chapter 15!

"Alicia please listen to me!" chase called quickening his pace. Alicia was already inside her room. Y the time chase got there the door was closed and was locked. "Alicia let me in" he said knocking.

"No." she replied "now leave"

"No. Now let me in before I bust the door in." Chase threatened.

"Fine you evil-" she mumbled quietly and opened the door a crack. "What do you want?" she asked. Her face was red and eyes puffy as little.

"I want to talk to you." Chase said. "About before…"

"You have one minute." Alicia interrupted.

"Okay" He replied and took a deep breath. "Back then, I was different. My temper was easy to set off and I was in no way ready for you. When you came," He took a deep breath "I was flooded with emotion but I guess the bad ones took over." Chase looked into her eyes. "Please Alicia I didn't want to be this way. Plus I would get so angered my lizard formation would come on and it would get rough. It was almost for the best so I would not hurt you. I knew if something bad happened I could hurt you badly. Every fight, I got physical and may have taken a swing at you mother but, that doesn't change who I am today."

"A power-hungry evil man who wants to take over the world?" Alicia asked. Chase sighed quietly.

"Yeah I guess in a nutshell. But could you forgive me?" Chase asked.

"I don't know right now. Just leave for a while and maybe we will see each other soon…Dad" she choked out with a little tear in her eye. Chase turned on his heel.

"Goodbye, for now." Chase said and walked away and out the door. Alicia sighed. _I don't know how to feel right now, _Alicia thought. _Happy I met him sad that he's bad or angry at my past. Maybe that's kind of how he felt with me. _She smirked a little but _for all I know we could be just alike in that sense. Not knowing how to feel _Alicia walked out and back to the garden feeling as if the weight of the world that hung on her a few hours ago had lifted.

"Hey" she said and sat down.

"Hello, what happened to Chase?" Jack asked.

"We talked for a minute and I sent him on his merry way. But it's okay. No need to worry." Alicia explained.

"That's great you two can solve your problems as one without fighting." Omi said.

"Even if he is really really evil and you are good." Clay added. Kimiko nodded. Jack stood up.

"Well now that all of this is settled I best get going." Jack said with his heliopack ready to fly.

"Really? That's too bad" Alicia said.

"Yeah well see you all on the side of darkness!" Jack flew off.

"Well that was a rare time he came not to steal all of the shen gon wu." Kimiko said.

"You think he would pull it now?" Raimundo asked.

"Let's hope not." Alicia said. After their conversation they decided to break off for it was a very rough day for them. Raimundo took Alicia off to the shen gon wu vault. To hang around.

"You know Alicia" Raimundo started. "Maybe its time you took up the offer of going to see Brazil" Alicia smiled slightly.

"Maybe another time. And you four have to see my place in New York." Alicia said walking inside the vault with Raimundo.

"Hey tomorrow we should go." He suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go to master Fung and ask bout the trip" Alicia said and pulled Rai along to see Master Fung.

**Me:** can you say road trip?

**Rai:** road trip!

**Dojo:** more like dragon road trip.

**Me**: is there a difference?

**Dojo:** well… (Goes off in rambling)

**Me**: see you all next chapter!!!


	16. The idea spreads thoughout the temple

**Me**: hey everyone! Its time for chapter 16!

**Jack:** Will I be in it?

**Me:** maybe but don't get your hopes up. I might put a scheme with you as main but I am not sure how to work it out…

**Jack:** please?

**Me**: I'll see what I can do… but let's start the chapter. I think people are getting antsy…

Alicia dragged Raimundo along to where Master Fung was happily reading a newspaper of some sort when she ran into him, having all three fall over.

"Yes young monks? What is it that you need?" Master Fung asked trying to stand up as the other two did.

'I was wondering if really soon we can go back to New York so the rest of the dragons can meet my parents." Alicia said bluntly.

"Hmm…." Master Fung thought. "I don't see why not but all of your chores must be done and you must make sure no shen gon wu will be active."

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"Really." Master Fung said. "Go tomorrow. " He insisted.

"Awesome!" Alicia yelled out and went off happily to tell the others, Dragging Raimundo along. _This is getting really old, _Raimundo thought. They found Clay in the kitchen going thought the fridge for a quick snack.

"Clay guess what?" Alicia asked.

"What?" Clay asked.

"You are gonna meet my parents tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Clay said. After the news was told Alicia and Raimundo, who desperately tried to be released from her grip, went off to find Omi, training. After that little session, Kimiko was found talking on the phone.

"Kimiko we are gonna see my parents tomorrow!" Alicia squealed.

"No way!" Kimiko said.

"Yea!" Alicia said.

"Great!" she said. Alicia walked off not noticing what Alicia was saying only what her friend Keiko was saying. Kimiko looked up for a second. "Now what was that Alicia?" she was gone. "Alright what were you saying about that guy Keiko?" Kimiko went off on her riveting conversation I don't have the attention span to go on about. Actually it is a miracle I have gone on this far in the story. So how about that story? The rest of the day flew by and before any of the monks knew it, it was morning. Alicia was one of the first to wake up, hyper as ever. She squealed quietly and flew down to breakfast, eager than ever so she decided to whip some pancakes up. The next to come over was Clay, the usual morning person. Alicia at the time was happily humming along making breakfast.

"Well morning miss." Clay said with a yawn. She waved back flipping a pancake.

"Dig in!" She said pointing to a pile that was already made.

"Sounds good to me." Clay began to eat as Kimiko walked in.

"Mmm…. Smells good in here." She said grabbing herself a bite to eat. Omi did not say anything, well he wasn't a morning person much to say. He sat down and started to eat. After a few more minutes, Alicia sat down with the others. They all began to talk and such until Raimundo shuffled in half asleep.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. Come sit down have a bite to eat." Alicia said. Raimundo grumbled and sat down, almost falling asleep. "Wow you really are not a morning person." Alicia said.

"I don't think he ever was." Clay said with a smile.

"Ha ha really funny" Raimundo said lifting his head up two inches from the table and back down.

"So Alicia," Omi started. "When are we leaving to meet your parents and friends?"

"When did we say we were going to do that?" Kimiko asked.

"Don't you remember when I was talking to you yesterday?" Alicia asked.

"We talked? Oh right it must have been while I was talking with Keiko." Kimiko explained.

"Right. So anyway when Dojo lets us know it is time and I guess then we will go." Alicia explained.

"As long as it isn't now I'm good." Raimundo mumbled. They all finished when Master Fung walked in.

"Hello. I have a special surprise to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked.

"Since you all will be enjoying yourselves where Alicia lives I have decided that it was time for the other times of the day you guys should have the day off. Before you leave and after you come home no chores or training." The xiaolin warriors cheered. "I thought you would like it. Well Dojo said you all will leave in about two hours so get together."

"Really? I should get ready!' Alicia scurried off to get together. Within a few minutes, everyone else followed. The two hours went by fast when Dojo came running down the hallway calling out that it was time. All five scurried out and hopped on. So they were off on yet another side adventure to meet Alicia's family.

**Jack**: hey! I wasn't in this one.

**Me**: oh quiet. You'll be in it in a few chapters you whiner.

**Chase**: Am I in it?

**Me**: nope. You had your time maybe you'll come up with either a request from a review or somewhere I can fit you in but doubt it.

**Chase**: good. Those chapters were enough

**Jack:** Not me! I need to be noticed!

**Rai:** Alright Jack we get it! Now stuff it!

**Jack:** but-

**Rai:** (punches Jack's face and Jack falls over)

**Me:** You idiot! What did I say about punching people out in my room?

**Rai:** I don't remember.

**Me:** You don't do it!


	17. The trip: the kids on the block: mother

**Jack**: (Finally woke up) what did I miss?

**Me:** Absolutely nothing except chase leaving. It's only been a crossover from the chapter you were knocked out in to the new beginning one.

**Rai:** yeah let's start it. We are going to get flamers soon if you don't stop making this so long.

**Me: **Fine.

The ride was pretty long from china to New York. A few hours with one pit stop. But aside from that it was going smoothly. Well there was that one time Raimundo was so sleepy that he fell off dojo and they caught him at the last second.

"You know it took me close to twelve hours to get here and now only three back? That's pretty crazy actually." Alicia said.

"12 hours in the air? Wow." Kimiko said.

"Well, we should be landing in about five minutes" Dojo said. "Then we will have to walk a few blocks to get to your house."

"We should land in the woods. Then we won't be noticed with less walking distance." Alicia noted. Dojo was already starting to lower into a few trees as they jumped off about ten feet up. Dojo couldn't be that big to land without being stuck in a tree.

"So about how long?" Omi asked.

"Ten minutes I'm guessing, this way" Alicia said pointing right. They were silent the whole walk there. As they came out of the woods they stumbled upon a bunch of little kids running around with one or two of them screaming, the usual. One of the older ones noticed them.

"Hey where did you guys come from?" He asked curiously.

"The Xiaolin Temple" Omi said bluntly, apparently he had no clue how smaller kids would comprehend.

"The what?" Another asked. She was a bit smaller with frizzy hair.

"The Xiaolin Temple for we are Xiaolin Warriors in the battle to fight Wuya and collect shen gon wu!" Omi said.

"Why don't you tell them our life stories too?" Raimundo said sarcastically.

"Why?" He asked.

"Guys don't mind Omi here." Alicia said.

"Alicia! Your back!" another cried. He was smaller than the oldest but looked a lot like him. She sighed.

"Guys lets go. Now." Alicia insisted starting to walk.

"Why? They seem so nice." Clay said.

"Just get moving. I want to see my mom." Alicia said veering off the subject.

"Fine." Raimundo said. The other followed up a hill on the street to find a nice sized home.

"We're here." She said. At that moment an older woman came out of the front door with a smile.

"Well you're home early. Did you get into trouble again?" She asked.

"No mom. I came by to visit." Alicia replied running over and hugging her.

"It's only been three days. You missed me that much?" She asked.

"Cant a girl visit once and a while?"

"Maybe" She said with a smile.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Alicia said breaking off the hug. "I wanted to show you my friends at my new home." Alicia pulled her off to where they were. Her mother waved and they smiled. "Okay this is Omi"

"Hello Alicia's mother" He said.

"This is Kimiko."

"Pleased to meet you." Kimiko said brightly.

"Clay."

"Howdy m'am" He replied with a tip of the hat.

"Last but never least Raimundo."

"Hello." He said.

"Oh and dojo" Alicia finished.

"Hello Mrs. B." Her mother was a little started.

"Alicia sweetie, what is Dojo?"

"A dragon" She replied and forgot to tell her mother about the place.

"Oh." She replied. "It's very nice to meet you all why don't you come inside now. Alicia I think you should call someone that would love to know you are visiting."

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Kyle and maybe Katie."

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot about them." She giggled.

"Who are they?" Raimundo asked. _Could Kyle be her boyfriend? _He thought.

"My best school friends." Alicia replied but Raimundo was too busy wrapped up in his thoughts to say anything. "They are probably dying to meet you all. Well come on guys lets go to my old room." Alicia took the lead and went upstairs to find a regular sized living room. "This is my living room." She pointed out went left to a big room. "And this is my bedroom."

"When you mean my do you mean family for the living room up here?" Clay asked.  
"Nope. That room is all my own" She smiled. "Now why don't you guys settle yourself in as I go call a few people." Alicia walked off while the others sat down around the couch in her living room.

"This place is pretty nice" Raimundo said.

"Yeah there is one problem about here." Kimiko said.

"What's that?" Omi asked, his feet were dangling off the couch.

"This stupid fly will not hovering around us. " She answered pointing to a fly that seemed to buzz above their heads.

"One way to solve that," Clay said and slapped the fly away to the bedroom when al of a sudden a loud 'thud' was heard around the same place. All four monks Went inside to find a certain something they never thought could be there…..

**Me: **CLIFFHANGER!  
**Rai:** you love to annoy don't you?

**Me**: yup!


	18. What r u doing here?:when 2 groups meet

**Me:** Chapter 18!

_Last chapter, _

All four monks Went inside to find a certain something they never thought could be there…..

_This Time,_

"Jack! What are you doing here?!?" Kimiko yelped. Jack put his finger to his lips.

"Shh…. We don't need to shake the house Kimiko." Jack said.

"Well how did you come here without knowing the plans or anything besides it?" Omi asked. Jack lifted up a very familiar shen gon wu, the Manchurian muscow.

"We should have known." Raimundo grumbled. A few footsteps were heard and talking was heard going up the stairs. "What are we going to do?" Raimundo looked at the door desperately hoping that she would not open it for the time being. His hope was wrong. The door opened with Alicia going in along with another girl, slightly taller than Alicia with a baggier sense of style. The girls went inside the bedroom to see the other five and she screamed.

"Jack! Since when did you come and how do you know where I live?" she asked furious.

"I….erg…..uhh" Jacks thoughts racked though his brain. He was speechless. To be a help, well not really but to help Alicia Clay took the Manchurian mooscow out of his hands. Alicia sighed and put her forehead in her hand.

"What is that supposed to be?" Alicia's friend asked.

"Shen gon wu." Omi said bluntly.

"What?"

"Shen gon wu" Omi repeated.

"Okay." She said confused. Alicia was glaring at Jack when some others noticed a boy about Alicia's height with short blonde hair sneak up the stairs. Alicia's other friend nearly said something but he put his finger to his lips. The boy crept up behind Alicia and poked her sides hard and she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Kyle!" She squealed and hugged him. Raimundo usually doesn't get jealous but today, well if jealously was water, he could fill an entire ocean. Clay looked over where Raimundo was and saw how anxious he became. Clay wanted to help but there was one way to find out.

"So Kyle," Clay started and the two broke apart "Are you going out or something?" Alicia, Kyle and her other friend burst out Laughing. "What?"

"Oh its nothing," Alicia started "We would never go out! We are best friends!" She stopped laughing after a minute. "Kyle, how many times have people thought we were going out?"

"Like a million" He replied. Raimundo's face lightened up.

"Oh I never told you this is Kate, my other best friend" Alicia said and she waved. Kate whispered something in Alicia's ear and she smiled. "Yeah, I know!" She replied. "Oh and you two don't know who these people are. This is Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Omi" She pointed to everyone as they passed. "These four go the same place I do. Oh and this _invader_ is Jack. He comes from somewhere around the temple." Alicia said with a smile. Jack knew she was only playing around.

"Yes Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genius!" Jack proclaimed. The monks laughed.

"Well anyway I wanted to show each group of friends who the other group is and poof! Here it is!" Alicia smiled.

"Maybe we should hang out or something." Kate suggested.

"Yeah," Clay agreed.

"I'll take you there." Dojo chimed in.

"Dojo, you would be too noticeable. The last thing we need in the news is 'Seven Teens Found on the Back of a Fifty Foot Dragon!'" Kimiko said.

"But we do it all the time" Omi said confused.

"But in a broad area which is usually unnoticeable." Raimundo added.

"What? Dragon?" Kyle asked confused. "And since when can geckos talk?" Dojo got furious about the comment and rose to his gigantic 50 foot size size.

"I AM NO GECKO!" he boomed.

"Right." Kyle said almost smaller in size.

"So you mean he can be our ride?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Omi replied.

"C'mon lets go!" Kate said heading for the door.

"Might as well. What have we got to lose?" Clay said following. The others thought so too and they all went downstairs and outside. Dojo went into his full fifty-foot size and they got on, Kate and Kyle had a little trouble but the others helped them on. They decided to go to the shopping center nearby where she lived.

**Me**: and to see the wonderful adventure please check out our next chapter! Chapter 19!


	19. Shopping center: a new wu

**Me: **Sorry this is so late. Was being so stupid and forgot my password when I finally remembered it at the most random time. Math class. Well sorry once again.

**Rai:** I feel like starting this chapter off! This is chapter 19 of Xiaolin Affairs.

In a car, the trip would take a grand total of ten to fifteen minutes. As for Dojo being able to defy the speed limits and go at such a fast pace, the group got there in less than five minutes.

"That was fast." Kate said looking around. "Hey look it's the middle school!" She pointed down to find a smallish school.

"Is that where you used to go?" Raimundo asked.

"Nope. I used to go to the high school. Right about…There." She pointed over as they passed by a larger school.

"That's big" Jack said.

"Not really. You should see some of the schools around here." Kyle added. After a minute they were right above the parking lot of there destination. The monks jumped off and Kyle and Katie had to be helped off like when Alicia was first at the temple. "Let's go to the coffee beanery."

"Mmmmm….Sounds good to me." Kimiko said.

"Me too." Kate said. They went inside and get what they wanted.

"Where do we want to sit?" Raimundo asked iced coffee in hand.

"It's pretty warm out so let's go outside." Clay said. They found two small tables and combined them so the whole group could fit.

"So guys tell us what it is like where ever you go." Kyle asked.

"Well we should start off where we came from before we get into the temple." Clay suggested.

"Yeah, I'll start. As you know I am Raimundo and I came from Brazil." Raimundo started.

"I'm Kimiko. I came from Tokyo."

"I'm Clay, Texan."

"Omi, I was born in the temple." The two looked at him and thought how weird each person came from a different country.

"So what about where you live now." Kyle asked.

"Well, we right now live in the Xiaolin temple, inside china." Alicia said.

"There we train, do chores and some school type work but mostly train."

"But don't forget to mention the shen gon wu." Jack said.

"What's that?" the two asked in unison.

"Well they are magical artifacts that are hidden all over the world. They have special powers to do certain things." Clay started.

"Like what?" Kate asked.

"Like this. Shroud of shadows!" Alicia said and put the 'shroud' around her and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Kyle asked.

"Right here." Alicia said behind Kyle startling the boy.

"Speaking of the wu," Dojo said coming in. "We have a live one! Right in this area too!"

"What is it?" Omi asked.

"It's called the tornado spinner. A wind type. It can produce a massive tornado to a small windstorm."

"Wow. All in one item?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah and my type too." Alicia said.

"What do you mean your type?" Kate asked.

"I control the element wind with Raimundo." Alicia said. "We each have an element and control it. That's why we train. Clay is earth, Kimiko is fire and Omi is Water."

"And Jack?" Kate asked.

"He's our supposed villain to try and steal it but he can't do anything evil if he wanted to" Clay said.

"If I am not evil then why am I the one who has the wu?" Jack said holding it up, hovering over the ground with his helio-bot.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi called. "Give us the wu or prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" (I think that's like his battle cry or something)

"Of course baldy. Like you're going to-" At that moment he felt that something was missing. Jack looked to his hands to find that the wu was gone. Jack looked around to find it was in the hands of Kate. She smiled.

"Got the thingy for you. I want to see what it does." She said,

"Sure." Raimundo said grabbing the wu from Kate.

"I want to demonstrate though." Alicia said.

"You had your chance."

"Well both of you can do it because you are of the same element." Omi added.

"Sure," Alicia said putting a hand on the wu.

"TORNADO SPINER! WIND!" They cried as two tornados came flying at Jack, sending him off.

"That was amazing you two!" Kimiko said.

"I prefer the sword of the storm. You can use this one." He said giving the Wu to Alicia.

"Thanks." She said examining it. It was just like the Orb of Tornami but instead it was grey and oval shaped.

"Sure" Raimundo said and sat back down as the others did.

"So Alicia, I never asked you. What about the rest of your family? Do you have any other members besides your parents?" Kimiko asked.

"Nope an only child." Alicia replied. They continued to talk for a while and within the hour jack came crawling back to his seat, they really couldn't care much. They knew he would not try to steal anything, for now at least. About 6:30 at night, Dojo said it was time to go and with a groan or two they climbed atop the Dragon and flew off.

"How long are you guys going to be here?" Katie asked.

"Well we were supposed to have left by now and it takes only a few hours to get to the temple and trying to go at night really is tough." Clay started to explain.

"Why is it so tough?"

"Besides the point of it being able to be see, we always worry about Rai. His sleeping habits might cost him his life by falling off Dojo asleep."

"Alicia wouldn't be any better." Kate said smiling.

"Hey I know! It's a Saturday right?" Alicia started.

"Right," They all started.

"Why don't we all stay the night at my place?"

"I like it! But where would we sleep?" Raimundo asked.

"The girls and I will take the bed and the guys can take the futon/couch." She answered.

"Sounds good to me but what about going to the temple?" Omi asked.

"Master Fung can wait a day for us can't he?"

"Matters on how he is feeling." Clay said.

"I suppose so. But Kimiko, call him right now on your cell phone." Alicia said and Kimiko called him and chatted with him until they got off of Dojo's back. When she got up she looked at the six others.

"We got an extra day!" she said happily.

"Your mom won't mind will she?" Clay asked.

"Nah, she knows my situation as best as she could and would understand why we need the sleepover right? Right now c'mon lets go inside." Alicia said running off. The others followed. And so they begun to prepare for a night most of them will treasure for a life time.

**ME:** want to know about the night? Well you will just have to wait like the rest of the people here. And to let you in, it's going to be fun.

**Rai:** I can hardly wait…… (Sigh)

**Jack:** ME NEITHER! (Squee)

**Me**: Ya know you were kind of busy being thrown off by two tornados so we have no idea where you went.

**Jack:** What?? (Sigh) why me? (Goes off in a corner to be emo)


	20. At the house once again: T or D

**Jack:** (comes back from corner that was emo when he remembered he can be put back in the story) Well now that I am back I felt like it is time for me to start the chapter. He is chapter 20 of xiaolin affairs.

Jack woke up once again to find himself inside a school that was pretty big. He found it to have been Alicia's old middle school.

"What the? This is pretty weird. I better get out before security finds me here." Jack said and scampered off trying to find his way back to Alicia's house. It took him about thirty minutes before he found his way back. Jack walked inside the house stealthily and went up the stairs. He found the others in Alicia's bedroom sitting around. Clay was the first to notice him.

"Well there you are Jack." He said looking up at Jack who was panting and out of breath. The others looked over in his general direction and waved and made him a spot.

"Well this is kind of different." Jack said.

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"You people are never nice to me."

"I guess we can give you a break every once and a while." Raimundo said.

"So any way, what are you guys up to?"

"Starting to play a game of truth or dare." Alicia said smiling.

"Oh ok. Who's up?" Jack asked.

"I think it was Kimiko."

"Yep. Kate, truth or dare." Kimiko asked Kate and everyone turned in her direction.

"Truth." Kate said.

"Hmmmm…" Kimiko thought quietly and then got a smirk. "Have you ever thought to like any of these guys?"

"No, of course not." She said blushing slightly.

"Tell the truth." Alicia said staring at her.

"Yes." Kate said "Now Raimundo truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said confidently.

"I dare you to," Kate started and then grinned wide as she had an idea. "Now everyone close their eyes," She instructed.

"Well shouldn't we know the dare in the first place?" Kyle asked.

"Hmm. I guess so but why not tell you after the deed is done." Kate said. "We can wait a second while we close our eyes. If it is to anyone else, they can just confirm it." Clay said.

"Fine." Jack said and closed his eyes. The others followed. All the people could here is the sound of whispering and a person saying in a loud whisper "What!?!" then the person sighed and no other sound was heard. Alicia all the sudden felt something press against her cheek quickly and then pull away quickly. She knew a blush was coming on but she tried to control it when Kate called out,

"All right you guys open your eyes."

"So what did you make him do?" Kimiko asked.

"Well I made him do something with another person. If the other person could confirm?" Kate asked and Alicia raised her arm shakily. "Now Raimundo, what did you have to do?"

"Is this some sort of interrogation?" Raimundo asked.

"Nah, but it's a whole lot more fun this way" Kate said starting to laugh.

"Well- I –erg –um-" Raimundo was starting to stutter. Alicia could not take the pressure until she blurted out.

"He had to kiss me, on the cheek that is" A gasp or two sounded along with a "What?" and such. Jack stayed silent and paled more than usual. He glared at both Kate, for giving the idea and Raimundo, for doing it. _Why couldn't that have been me? _ He thought for a second when he heard his name being called.

"What?" He asked. It was Raimundo.

"Truth or dare?" He asked. Suddenly he went from shaky to his old cocky self again.

"Truth" Jack said hoping for something simple. Raimundo thought for a second when he spoke up.

"Were you jealous of me?"

"What would I be jealous of?" Jack asked trying to keep himself together.

"That I got to kiss 'somebody' and you did not." Raimundo's cocky grin was wider than ever.

"Uh- No- of course not. " Jack said lying though his teeth.

"C'mon Jack we have to be truthful." Clay spoke up.

"Fine yes." Jack said quietly going slightly pink. "Truth or dare….. Kyle"

"Dare" Kyle said confidently

"I dare you to, " Jack thought to himself, _what am I going to ask him to do? _"Run over to Alicia's mom and give her a big hug?" _Wow that was horrid. _

"What's with all of the lame dare I mean really?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah lets stop I am getting more bored than a wolf without a heard of sheep to chase" Clay added with a sigh. (Alright! I am not the best with clay's little metaphors!) The rest of them agreed and decided to watch a movie.

**Me:** want to know what movie and what happens during it? Wait until next chapter! And by the way, I have gotten your reviews about how my OC Alicia is referred to as a Mary Sue, please people. YOU ALL DO IT TOO! Everywhere I look there you guys are making stories about how your OC is the best. And if you haven't notices she's been lying low about that stuff. So if you would stop it would be amazing! Sorry if you read that people who don't do that I am just getting a little tired about it. Love you all lots and hope you have/had a happy holiday!


End file.
